robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Toon Ganondorf
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' ''Result: Candidate was promoted to Bureaucrat. -- Christophee (talk) Toon Ganondorf (talk • • ) :Hello. As Christophee has begun to take a period of inactivity, I have decided to open a request for Promotion to become a Bureacrat. In my argument, I would like to point out that I helped build this wiki up from the ground by creating articles. However, I do not seek Bureacrat powers as a reward, but because I believe that having them would be beneficial. For those of you who like Statistics... *Of the 6,254 total edits to this wiki, 2,193 were made by me. *I have created over 70 mainspace articles, including Pussycat, Hypno-Disc and Firestorm. *I only mentioned these to show my huge commitment to the wiki. As a bureaucrat, I would be able to cover for Christophee during a period that he is inactive. I hold a strong level of experiance over other possible candidates, having achieved adminship on three other wiki's, and being stable contributors to another three. I am ashamed to say that I have not used my sysop tools well in my entire life, but I only plead that you consider my previous activity to make up for it. I wrote the policies for this wiki, and have no trouble in enforcing them. I am a fair man, and would only use my promoting/demoting powers if there was a huge reason. With two Bureacrats, I believe that there is less chance of resentment from a Bureacrat's decision if there are two of them to argue a point to. Please consider my argument, and I do ask that you vote, as the outcome will affect the wiki. Toon Ganondorf (t ' Support *Although I originally opposed your admin status, I have seen enough legitimate use of tools to believe that you would make a fine bureacrat. Good luck. 'GutripperSpeak 02:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *I don't think the amount of edits you've made is relevant to getting promoted, but I do agree that your use of admin tools has improved a lot in recent months, and I definitely agree that the wiki could do with another bureaucrat (and some more admins, but that's another matter). I therefore wholeheartedly support your request. Christophee (talk) 13:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *I don't see why not. The amount of pages I've seen with your name under the last edit! No offence to other users as you all do a lot of edits too! User:Prodworthy Oppose Comment Any more comments on this request? If we don't get any more soon, I think we'll have to close it. Is there a minimum number of supporters we should have in order to grant a promotion? Christophee (talk) 12:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Essentially, the votes are just to let the bureaucrat know how the nominee gets on with the community. As most of our users are quite new or not regular, I am not surprised that they do not comment. Basically, the results lies with the bureaucrat. I've seen promotions that had one vote on the Request. Its down to you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:58, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::It seems doubtful that we're going to get any more votes on this, but I'll keep it open for a few more days before I make the final decision. Christophee (talk) 14:52, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have made a decision and decided to grant you promotion to bureaucrat. This request is now closed. Could somebody else please archive the request as I'm not really sure what I'm doing. Thank you. Christophee (talk) 13:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Resolved RfBs